


Magnetism Wonder

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), Titans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Lorna Dane couldn't believe how there was somebody willing to risk his job to save Andy's life and cover for the both of them. a human police officer by the name of Dick Grayson. Or how he's accepting of her past and her methods. Or how they're becoming so much more.( Titans Crossover.)





	Magnetism Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Cast 
> 
> Emma Dumont: as Lorna Dane
> 
>  
> 
> Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson
> 
> Teagan Croft as Raven
> 
> Percy Hynes White as Andy Von Strucker 
> 
> Curran Walters as Jason Todd
> 
> Coming October 13

Lorna feared the worst when she heard the gunshots shortly after the  Police officer followed Andy to the alley.  The guy was around her age maybe two years younger but disciplined, and a gun in his hand. If she hadn't been distracted by the guy's partner and dealing with the baby kicking and affecting her powers she could have taken him out. 

With the slightest kick from the baby she could accidentally tear apart foundations,  send cars flipping over or rip off fire escapes.  She couldn't bring even more attention to her and Andy. But she wished she could have ripped the entire city block off the group when she heard four gunshots.  

She pictured Andy bleeding and injured after hearing the thud.  No voices,  no shaking just silence.  She expected to see the officer walk out with blood stained hands and a smile on his face. But instead he walked out with Andy. Who was perfectly fine. Surprised and shocked but nothing wrong with him. Not a finger was layed on his dyed hair. 

The only thing that was damaged was the firearm. It was bent and damaged and definitely Andy's work.

" I fired about three to four bullets which will backup the story I'll tell.  You knocked out my colleague and got rid of the cameras. I snagged your objective soon after my partner fired shots. I hope you can do a lot of good with the information on this thing." He gave her the flash drive she and Andy were after. 

" Mutants shouldn't be treated like this. Hunted, turned into weapons, and butchered. We're not all bad but dominating us won't may things much better. Now I'll wait about twenty minutes before calling this in.Hopefully our next interaction won't have me in uniform. " 

" Are you in the Hellfire Club's pocket?" Lorna asked him. 

" No. I just have a different view of justice. " Andy and Lorna started to walk away but she asked him one last question. 

" Who are you?" 

" Richard Grayson. But call me Dick." He answered. tossing aside his permanently damaged firearm." I'll do what I can to help you. But please be careful for the two kids your looking after. The telekinetic who should be in high school and one your carrying. " He warned her.

" Thanks. " She stated before her and Andy's departure. He was different from any kind of law enforcement she encountered. Used to working alone and most likely dealt with bending a few rules for people with abilities or possibly vigilantes. Dick Grayson was a good person by her standards. Maybe the only one so far looking out for her and Andy.


End file.
